Realization
by Ooishi
Summary: Does Motoko harbor some deep rooted feelings for another?
1. A Clash of Swords

The lead stood no chance as Motoko's blade cut through it, dispatching the once proud foliage.

"Strike!" She yelled as another foe was vanquished, power and finesse showing with every slice. Whilst Keitaro's and Narusegawa's matrimony was never far from her mind, her swordsmanship had not suffered.

The warrior shivered as a cool breeze blew against her sweat-drenched body.

"600..." She sighed

"I guess that's enough for today" and with that, she returned the sword to it's scabbard and headed down to the Open-Air bath. Judging from the clock in the hall, Motoko had a free house for about another hour; possibly more. Naru and Keitaro had gone out to see a movie, Mutsume and Kitsune were busy tending to the Hinata Café, Shinobu wouldn't be back for another couple of days (She was visiting home) and Su was off doing her business in Molmol; and who knows when she'll be back.

Down in the hot springs, Motoko had replaced her garments with a pinkish towel and submerged herself into the hot water with a long sigh of relief.

Wiping at her face with a small cloth, Motoko let her mind stray; as it had been doing for a while. More to the point, she had found herself reliving the scene above Molmol – some 4 years ago.

"I've already given my heart to Naru" Keitaro said meaningfully, parrying Motoko's strike.

"Don't…Don't you think I know that?!" Motoko yelled through tears

"And I don't care!! I also told you…that I loved you!! I'm not like other girls! I can't just walk away and find someone else!"

She lunged at him, delivering heavy, but clumsy and easily blocked, blows.

"It's not fair!!"

"Why…why do you love her so much?"

"Is it her looks?! Is that it?!"

"Dammit…If only…If only I'd met you sooner!!" She yelled.

"Kue!" came a loud squawk from above, and Motoko, taken aback, fell.

She came up a moment later, coughing and looking at Shippu. – The golden bird had been of great companionship to her in the past, and continues to be now.

Slightly flustered, Motoko looking directly into the crane's eyes – and was returned the stare. She sighed again and reached out to pet it, after which, Shippu took flight and left her alone once more.

The Shihan lay back, letting her thoughts stray once more. Her "Thrashy novels" as Shinobu liked to call them hadn't received much attention from the public, and her studies for Tokyo U had become increasingly difficult. What's more, over the course of a year, she had found it harder and harder to confront Keitaro – and had even gone so far as to cancel the training sessions; on the grounds of "Study Time"

Her personal life hadn't improved greatly either. She would find herself leaving the Hinata House for Tokyo U and not much else. Men didn't play a big part in her chart either; and she had told herself (And many others) that men "distract a person from their true potential." But it was this statement that she found herself contradicting her own lifestyle.

"Why have I not achieved ANY of my potential then?!" She would say to herself when on the topic of men.

A small groan from the weight of it all: stress, fatigue, depression and boredom, came over her. At that, Motoko stepped from the waters and into the washroom. Sitting down in front of a large mirror, she let herself drip-dry.

"Maybe if someone loved me, I can become beautiful…" She said aloud. Blushing slightly, she stood up, letting the towel fall from her young body, and examined herself in the reflecting glass.

"Hmph…" She grunted

"I'm taller than most _Guys_ and my curves are "Below Average" I'm nowhere near as pretty as Naru…Small wonder Keitaro – or anyone else – had little interest in me" Motoko placed a hand on her lips, her mind content with staying in the gutter, and thought back to her first kiss; which subsequently was with Keitaro, or rather, a possessed one – many thanks to Hina: The Ominous Blade" for that – and despite the circumstances in which it was planted, it had meaning enough to Motoko to make her blush. Her thoughts traversed into the bounds of the other girls' first kiss; Naru's and Mutsume's kiss crept into her mind (Whilst she wasn't actually there, Mutsume had not problems in spreading it around) and her face went into a deeper red.

The sound of voices entering, entering the lobby, made her jump and snap out of her daze.

" – Just wasn't worth the wait!" came the first

"Oh come now Naru, it wasn't _that_ bad! It was kinda cool when that monkey ate that bridge…" came the second.

Motoko, now dressed in her usual attire, walked into the lobby to find Naru plopped on the sofa, a copy of the Kanagawa times in one hand, a half eaten biscuit in the other.

"Hmm? Oh, Hi Motoko" She said when the Kendo girl approached.

"Err…Hi Naru" she replied

"Where's Keitaro?"

Naru opened an eye, and looked at her. Motoko blushed slightly.

"W-what?" she said

"_What is this…Why am I getting so…bothered…by Naru"_ she thought

"I feel strange…" 

"He's upstairs doing "Managerial Duties" for once. I wonder how on earth this place is still running with that _slacker_ controlling things" Naru laughed slightly

"Why do you ask?"

Motoko had turned to the stairs, and started up them.

"Oh, it's nothing…I wanted to erm…Apologize for not tutoring him…for a while." For some reason, she was having difficulties looking Naru in the eye.

Keitaro's voice traveled through the vacant rooms, as Motoko traveled to hers.

"Oh man, and on such short notice?" Said the voice from somewhere

"Yeah, of course you can stay here. I hope Grandma is alright?"

"Ah, good."

Creak went the floorboard, and Keitaro's head appeared from behind a corner.

"Ah! Motoko" He said

"Good news. Kanako is coming to stay with us for a while; since Grandma is feeling unwell"

Motoko thought for a moment.

"I see," She said, and a brooding silence surrounded them.

"Say...Keitaro" Motoko said, breaking the foreboding-ness.

"Wha- Oh, yes?"

"Would you like me to continue to teach you? I haven't done so in a while" She said

"You're blade may get rusty; along with your skills"

Keitaro smiled.

"I'd be honored Moto- Sempai" He said, and Motoko returned the smile.

When Keitaro went to fetch his Yukata and sword, Motoko thought to herself.

"Normally...If...Keitaro called me Sempai, I'd get so worked up…or even if he smiled at me. This isn't the first time either"

"Have I lost interest in Keitaro?" She said quietly.

"Naru!" called Keitaro, making Motoko jump

"Yes?" Came a reply from downstairs

"Can I go train with Motoko?" He said in a jokingly mocking way.

"I guess so, but don't you come crying to me when you get hurt!" She said, returning the favor, as she walked upstairs approaching Keitaro.

Upon reaching him, the couple locked lips. Motoko stood watching, transfixed at the love each shared, and felt a small "Pang" of jealousy. As she stared at the two, she noticed a beauty of Naru; a side of her that she hadn't noticed before.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts as Keitaro handed her a sword.

"T-thanks…" She said, as Naru walked into Keitaro's room to finish whatever duties it was he was doing.

Dazed, and slightly confused, Motoko walked with Keitaro to the garden; when Kaolla Su sat watching them. A small selection of items from Earthenware pottery to a large skull lay beside her.

"Oooh!" she cried, as the duo approached.

"Keitaro and Motoko are going at it again!" It's a shame there's no Shinobu or Sarah!"

Keitaro smiled and waved, as Motoko took position. He turned to face her a few moments later, and the two locked eyes. The swordswoman drew her blade, and stood waiting.

"Get ready Urashima!" She called

"Show me what you have learnt!"

And as races begin with the shot of a gun, so too did that goad get Keitaro ready.

He lunged at her, showing speed that Motoko hadn't seen in a long time.

He sliced at her. Motoko parried

She stabbed at him. Keitaro pulled back just in time

They clashed, metal to metal, both pushing forward with fierce intent.

Both leapt back at the same time.

"_Boulder Cutting Blade!" _ They yelled simultaneously, as two bursts of energy erupted from each sword. The two clashed, and a fierce shockwave sent rocks flying, breaking larger ones apart and sending Su flying away. But still, the two still clashed, a large dome of energy encompassing each fighter. A large explosion sent the two sprawling to opposite ends.

This hadn't gone unnoticed of course, and moments later Naru was at the scene, surveying the battleground. A thick cloud of dust obscured her view, but it soon cleared. Keitaro's body lay sprawled on the ground face down. Motoko was on all founds, panting loudly.

"S…such power…such speed…Amazing" she said

"To think…He can muster so much…power…in so little...t-time…"

Naru took about shaking Keitaro until consciousness was regained; and it was soon after.

"Ow…" He whined, sitting up and surveying the scene

"We need to clean this place up for Kanako's stay tomorrow"

"Hmm…Kanako…" Motoko sighed, and fainted.


	2. The Dream

Motoko looked around at the seemingly empty landscape. The sky was a bleached colour of white, the sea that of gray and a thick mist surrounded her.

"Where am I?" She asked, to nobody in particular, her eyes transfixed on the sky.

Suddenly, a small object appeared in the distance; nothing more than a silhouette, but it was the only thing in plain sight. Motoko ran towards it, as if driven by some unknown desire or need.

The blackened figure grew larger and larger as she got closer. Colour and shades and shadows crept into it, and a tangible form was made. Motoko cut short her run a few meters away; as she realized that she was looking into the speckled face of Keitaro.

"K-Keitaro!" She said, slightly confused.

Keitaro smiled and looked at Motoko with blank eyes, his hand reached down to the sword, which had just manifested at his waist. The polished metal slid from it's scabbard and it's razor sharp point was lowered to point directly at Motoko

"I told you," He said, in a strangely light voice

"Call me 'Master'"

Motoko swiftly drew her own blade, since Keitaro had flung himself at her, and raised it up to her head, blocking the ferocious series of blows she was receiving.

"W-what is this!?" Motoko cried out, slowly being forced to her knees by the sheer power of the opponent's strikes.

"K-Keitaro! Stop!"

Of course; asking a bear to leave you be is usually futile, and such was the case here, as Keitaro's efforts doubled. The ferocity each attack delivered was within Motoko's ability and strength to block; but it was taxing. Sweat dripped from her face and body as she continued to fight.

"Give it up Motoko" Came Keitaro's voice; no sign of fatigue in his tone

"You know you can't win"

Motoko glared at him, and gave ground. Standing straight, she spent a few seconds catching her breath before addressing her opponent

"Ha! You haven't even seen an _ounce_ of my true power!"

She launched herself once more at Keitaro, plucking strength from deep within her, and launched a series of blows at him. Such was the speed and strength of these, that Keitaro was forced to leap back. Motoko lunged again, and was parried with much difficulty by him.

"Ha!" She said again

"Looks like it's _you _who better give up!"

Keitaro smiled, and stepped back a few feet. With a large intake of air, he raised his sword into the air. The metal began to glow a dim yellow, and Motoko gasped.

"What is this!?" She called out, running towards him.

"Some form of trickery!?"

An even larger smile crept across Keitaro's face, as Motoko drew closer, sword drawn and prepared to strike him down. His blank eyes looked at her, and with a loud "Whoosh" brought the sword down. Motoko had little chance to move, and received the full-force blow of the energy in had unleashed.

"Wha…what?" Uttered Motoko, as she fell to the floor, all energy drained from her.

Keitaro smiled and replaced the sword back in its scabbard.

Motoko awakened some time later, her face covered in dirt and scrapes, and her clothes were in a similar state. It took her a moment, because of her dazed state, to realize that she was resting in the lap of someone.

"It seems you're finally awake" Said Keitaro, the strange soft voice reaching Motoko's ears again.

"K-Keitaro! What are you doing!" She shouted, and tried to get up; much to no avail.

"You won't be able to move for a while," He explained

"I went a bit far with that technique"

Motoko looked into the eyes of Keitaro, and was returned the favour.

"_Something strange..." _She thought

"_There's a blankness in his eyes…something unnatural"_

She looked hard at his face, and noticed something. A piece of…Skin…was peeling from his face.

"K-Keitaro…" She said to him

"You've got a bit of…erm...skin…peeling off your face"

Keitaro put a hand to it, and gasped slightly.

"O-oh no…Ouch…I think you got me!" He said in an entirely unconvincing manner.

Motoko struggled slightly and after a moment or two, was able to move her left arm. Reaching towards his face, she placed three fingers by his ear and tugged slightly. The mask came off without much resistance, and she suddenly found herself looking into the face of Kanako.

"K-Kanako!?" Motoko gasped in surprise, suddenly blushing.

The other girl sighed, and looked into Motoko's eyes. A small tear crept into both, and she blushed

"I…I wanted to see you…" She said

"I…erm…I love you!"

Motoko turned a darker shade of red at this, and Kanako turned away slightly.  
"I thought…that if I bested you in…combat, that you'd love me. I already know…that you're in love with…my brother, Keitaro!" Kanako cried, small tears crawling down her face.

"K-Kanako…I…" Said Motoko, but was interrupted as the purple-haired girl placed her lips against her own.

Motoko's eyes widened, but soon shut as she became infatuated with the moment, the love shared between the two was palpable. Kanako placed a hand around the back of Motoko, and began to undo the fabrics that held her Yukata in place.

"K-Kanako…I'm not ready…for this" She said, breaking the kiss for breath. But this did not subdue her, as a moment later it fell from her, revealing her mostly uncovered skin.

"N…no, don't…" She moaned as the other girl began to unravel the cloth that covered her breasts.

"Waaah!" Motoko cried, as she shot from her futon. Sweat dripped down her face and she panted loudly.

"It…was just a dream…" She said to herself.

"But to…have a dream like…like that…" She blushed fiercely as her mind thought about this, and was interrupted when Keitaro's voice came from the lobby.

"Kanako! It's good to see you again!" He said in a cheery, upbeat way.

Motoko sighed deeply, troubled by her dream, and decided to sleep some more.


	3. An Unusual Comfort

"Motoko..." Came Keitaro's voice

"Wake up...it's almost noon; you can't stay in bed all day"

Opening her eyes a fraction, she saw the speckled face of Keitaro.

"Hwhaah!?" She said, crawling out of her futon with the usual speed, throwing the sheets into the manager's face.

"How dare you! You've been watching me sleep again, haven't you?!" Motoko yelled, reaching for her sword.

Keitaro, sensing the usual impending doom, leaped heroically to the floor and grabbed for anything long and sturdy.

"Pervert!" came a voice, covered up slightly by the slash of her sword which bore down on Keitaro, who failed to find anything of practical use and was subsequently sent on a tour of the heavens.

"Eyaaaaaah!" Keitaro screamed as he saw the ground fly away from him.

Motoko, flushed slightly, replaced her sword in it's sheath and dressed appropriately.

"Hmph...Nothing unusual there." she said, and tied her hair back with a white band. Grabbing a small hand towel, she walked from her room, and along the deserted annexe to the roof, where she saw Shinobu hanging the whites, as it were.

"Oh, good morning Sleepy Head!" She giggled when she noticed the other girl. "Did you miss me when I was away?"

Motoko ignored her, and walked to the edge, leaning on the banister.

_"This is bad..."_she thought

_"I can't get that...dream out of my head. Why would I have such a dream, and about Kanako of all people."_

A shrill wind broke her line of thought (And elicited the usual Fan-Service of Shinobu, who let out a brief "Kyaah!") and she shivered slightly.

"Enough of this reflection, I have training to do." Motoko said aloud and began the routine decimation of the leaves, which fell with fierce vigor in the springs breeze.

Seconds passed as quickly as her strikes cut into each leaf, quickly turning into minutes. Shinobu left the laundry to dry and Motoko to continue in peace, as those minutes strayed into hours.

"999. 1000!" She said, as she slumped to the floor, panting; exhaustion getting the better of her legs. Wiping the sweat from her face, the Kendo Girl contemplated the rest of the day. The sun was high, and the day was young.

"I suppose I'll go out.." she said, standing up and slouching on the banister again.

Sighing deeply, her mind creeping back into the gutter, Motoko failed to hear the footsteps behind her, running towards her. It was only when the brush was inches from her face, did she realise Kanako was standing in front of her.

"Again, you let yourself slip!" She said fiercely, holding the 'weapon' in the manner to which it was made.

"I could best you in combat right now without breaking a sweat. What is wrong with you?"

Motoko let out a small cry of surprise, face begin to fluster.

"Hmph, who are you to judge!?" She said with unusual ferocity, walking away from her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have...certain errands to run"

Kanako stood, watching her leave, slightly taken aback. The cooling wind blowing her new shoulder length purple hair.

"..What was that about..." She said to nobody in particular

"Oh, Motoko's just cranky from lack of sleep" Said Keitaro, appearing suddenly at the stairs. "Don't mind her"

"Oniichan!" Kanako said, running to her brother and clutching his arm, her breast squishing into his elbow.

"Waah! K-Kanako, you can't keep clutching onto me like this." He said, trying to push her away.

"Naru and I are married, you know how she is...if she sees me like..this"

But it was all too late; as Naru cracked her knuckles, delivering a mighty blow to his face.

"Oh really?! How am I!?" She called as Keitaro was sent on his second trip of the day.

Upon seeing this physical act of destruction, Kanako started to yell at Naru;

"Hey! You claim to be in love with my brother, and yet you still hurt him! How dare you!"

"Hey! What business is it of yours how my and Keitaro's relationship is doing? I would be more concerned with your obsession with your brother!" Naru retaliated.

"Hmph! It's clear I would be a more suitable wife than you! At least it didn't take me 20 years to realise MY feelings!" Retorted Kanako

"What?! Well, at least I don't need to copy someone else's image!"

The two locked hands, staring the other down, small jolts of fierce electricity went from eye to eye.

"Now now, let's not fight" Said Keitaro, appearing bruised from a hole recently created from his spectacular landing. He was up in the air moments later however, after the two girls double-punched him.

"Who asked you!?" They both said, and Naru stormed off in a huff.

Motoko sighed as she stared into her mug of hot coffee, thinking as deeply as she was drinking.

_"What is happening to me..."_ She began to think again

_"My swordsmanship is slipping, I feel tired, light headed...exasperated even, and even now I should be studying for exams, I am sitting in this cafe, trying to avoid Kanako..."_

She called to a nearby waiter and asked for another coffee.

"I'll bring it over when it is ready" He said, and walked away to talk other orders. Motoko slumped in her chair and, closing her eyes sighed; she had recently acquired a headache.

_"I'm thinking too much..."_ Is the conclusion she gave to it.

The clanking of the metal table made her open her eyes, and expecting a fresh cup of coffee to be waiting, she was bitterly disappointed.

"Fancy seeing you here Motoko" Said Haitani, sitting in the seat besides her.

"You look troubled, would you care for a flower?" He said, delivering his usual line, and plucking a flower from between his fingers and thumb.

Motoko cared little for his antics, but was just too impartial at the moment to waste breath on a retort; instead she let it out in the form of a sigh and slumped onto the table. Haitani, sensing that his efforts are futile (And always were, let's be frank) he dismissed the pink flower with a small 'Poof' and replaced his lust for concern.

"What's wrong Motoko?" He said, softly

"You seem...out of it...today, not like your usual self at all..."

The Shihan grunted in response, and Haitani looked around awkwardly. He extended an arm, and poked her head gently.

Motoko looked up, her eyes filled with tears, the saline drops falling onto her arms and the cold metal table.

"Uh, A-are you okay?" Haitani asked when Motoko replaced her head in her arms, and continued to cry. It was an empty outburst, not one of heartbreak but over-whelming stress and pressure.

"Wait!" He called, as she ran towards the bathroom. Torn between cowardly motives, and gentlemanly ambitions, he chose the latter and stood outside the female bathroom, waiting for her to come out.

After a few minutes, Motoko emerged from the doorway, red eyed and sniffing slightly, and Haitani held out a handkerchief.

"Here, dry your eyes on that" He said, and she obliged, dabbing at her pupils and blowing her nose before handing it back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Motoko said blushing slightly.

"No...I'm sorry I cane at such a bad time; it was selfish of me" Replied Haitani, and Motoko chuckled sightly despite herself.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You" She said

"You seem to have grown up, last time I spoke to you, you were with that other guy, trying to get a date. Why the sudden change?"

Haitani was taken back slightly, and he reflected on himself. Appearance wise, nothing had changed. He had the same hair style, same clothes and even the exact same height as a few years ago. But his time in University, time away from Keitaro and Shirai and other things had indeed matured him.

"Erm...That other guy is called Shirai...But I digress.. I guess you could say that I've been busy lately, since I have a job and university to attend. It's really that noticeable?"

Motoko smiled, seeming to have been cheered up by a most unlikely source.

"That was it.." She said, referring to Shirai

"Would you like to sit with me? I need someone to talk my mind away from things.."

Haitani was even further surprised with this outcome, and nodded his head, following her to the table.

Within minutes, the pair had ordered drinks (For Motoko, she had gotten another one) and were soon idly conversing. Motoko learned that Haitani had finally gotten into university, and afterwards found a job with suitable hours and decent pay. He had no girlfriend (Unsurprisingly) and was looking for a place to stay.

"What are you studying at University?" Motoko asked.

"Well, I've decided to go into computing, so I'm studying computing and engineering. Also, I decided to take law, as a side interest"

A few hours later, a few cups too, the sun began to set, and Motoko stretched, yawning loudly.

"It's getting later" She said

"I must be missed at the Hinata Lodge, I'll see you later"

Haitani looked around, and indeed the lights were starting to cut through the darkness.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He said, and walked to the register, paying the bill.

"Oh, erm, you didn't have to pay for my drinks as well.." Motoko said, feeling slightly guilty.

"It's no problem at all, consider it my treat to make you feel better" He said.

Motoko sighed, and looked up at the moon, creeping it's way passed the setting sun.

_"I should feel something...I've never been bought a drink by a man before...but I feel nothing...Why!? Why!?"_ she thought

There was but one option, or so she theorised, one last test to clear her head.

"Erm...Say...H-Haitani...Since you were so nice to me today; how would you like to go out on a little erm...date?" She said, nervous despite herself.

If Haitani was taken back by Motoko talking to him, even drinking with him, then this overwhelmed him. Still, he kept his composure, which Keitaro seemingly lost all the time.

"You're ask _me_ out? How could I refuse?!" He said, a little louder than he wanted to

"How about next Monday, 6 O'clock? Is that okay with you?"

Motoko thought to herself, wondering is she was actually free; when she knew she was. Tokyo U had given her a break from University, since she had just completed a Law exam.

"Monday at 6 it is; don't be late!" She said smiling, and turned and ran to the Hinata lodge, in a very School-girl like fashion.

Haitani stood there, watching her leave. When she was nothing more than a silhouette, he let out a very "boyish" grin, and his mind exploded with delight

_"ALL RIGHT!" _He thought, and went back to his "temporary" living arrangements; (With his mother)


	4. Realization

Special 'Thank You' to tsp195, for making me aware of a grammatical mistake :)

* * *

So, days passed in the Hinata Lodge. Nothing of much interest took place, and there was a balance in the 'Status Quo' that Motoko had come to expect there. That was, however, except for her. The young woman's mind was abuzz with conflicting thoughts and arguments. There was little she could do about this, except sit back and attempt to unscramble the disarticulated thoughts into something palpable.

It wasn't working too well.

It was in her room, on the day she was too meet with Haitani for their 'Date', that she decided to place them at the back of her mind; to lay dormant there as thoughts of the past once did. She walked slowly to her desk, where she altered the mirror atop it to face her, and proceeded to root through her draws.

"I know there's something...in here" She said, referring to the present Keitaro had gotten her last year. It was a small 'Make-Up' kit, a rather ornate and expensive set; needless to say Motoko had never felt the need to use it.

"Ah!" She said, as she placed the box on the desk. Rather awkwardly, she made a half-attempt at applying mascara and lipstick; but decided against the idea and wiped her face with a nearby cloth.

"Yo Girl!" Came Kitsune's voice, and Motoko turned to her door. Of course, it was already the afternoon, so naturally she was drunk; the beer can in her hand did little to hide the evidence.

"H-hello Kitsune" Motoko replied, trying to hide the make-up "Y-you're already drunk!? It's still early!"

Kitsune smiled and walked sloppily towards her.

"Never mind about me, hun'" She said. "Whatcha doin' with all this 'Sprusing' up?"

Motoko gave up trying to hide them;

"Never you mind!" She said, blushing.

"Aaah, I see!" Kitsune said, her trademark 'Fox' smile appearing on her lips. It was an obvious sign of insinuation. "So, you goin' on a date? I am so proud of you! My little Motoko is finally growin' up!"

"Wha-!" Motoko began. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Oooh, who is it with?! Is it with Keitaro? You gunna' try and steal him off Naru again? I'll help ya out if you are!" Kitsune replied, giggling from influence.

"No! I-if you must know, it's with...H-Haitani!" Motoko said shyly.

Kitsune gave a small look of confusion. "Who?"

Motoko let out a small sigh, and decided not to bother. "Ugh, never mind. Now, could you please get out, and refrain from intruding again. I'm a little busy"

Kitsune smiled once again. "Busy? You mean busy getting ready for your Hot Date? Doesn't matter how good you look, you still gotta make him work for the booty!" She said, grabbing Motoko's shirt and pulling it above her head.

"Ugh! K-Kitsune!" Came Motoko's muffled voice, as she struggled to see again. "Is that all you ever think about!?"

"Ah, whatever!" She retorted, grabbing the small make-up box. "Come on Kendo Girl, let's get you read for this!"

"But I-" She began, but before another word could be uttered, Kitsune grabbed her arm and hoisted her up.

"Ugh, girl; have you put on weight?!" Kitsune said, running to her own room. The captive Motoko said nothing, and just sighed as she was thrown to the floor, as the room owner looked through her own closet.

"Oooh! How about this!?" She said, pulling out a tight leather cat-suit. "Wear this and he'll be all over you!"

Motoko slapped it out of her hands and said; "Kitsune...don't you have anything...A little more...'me'?"

"Hmm..." Was the response given, and after another five minutes of searching Kitsune gave up. "Aaah...Let's go 'borrow' something of Naru's!" She said happily and grabbed Motoko again.

"K-Kitsune! Let me go! I can...get ready myself!" Motoko tried, hands flailing in the air.

"Naaw, you can't!" She said happily, and knocked on Naru's door. "Yo! You in here girl, we need to go through your clothes!"

"K-Kitsune! Can't you be a little more...polite?!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Hmm...Oh that's right, she's out with Mr. Manager at the moment. Come on"

She opened the door, and slid swiftly into the room, Motoko bringing up the rear. 5 minutes later, and Kitsune had trashed the room enough to find suitable clothing for the other girl. Moments later, the pair were in Kitsune's room, a large stack of clothes, bigger than either, stood before them.

A flurry of hands, and one naked Kendo-Girl later, the process of elimination had begun. Dress after garment after fabrics were thrown on, and quickly thrown off after a quick sigh and a 'this won't do!' from Kitsune.

Motoko sighed and look around the room, giving up the fruitless effort of withdrawing, and let the other do her work; the lightning fast hands of Kitsune were little to be trifled with. While she was bustled about, she found herself thinking of Kanako, and the 'odd' dream which she had, and her strange behavior as of recently around Naru. She flushed when she thought of the kiss she shared with Kanako, dream or otherwise and realization crept slowly into her mind.

"Ah! This one is perfect!" Said Kitsune, cutting off her train of thought. She took the dress, and recognized it instantly.

"This...I wore this a while ago, when Urashima first came to the lodge.." Memories of him dressed in it raising the corners of her lips into a smile. Kitsune seemed to be on the same wave-length, as her face crept into a wide grin.

"Remember when you made Keitaro wear this!?" She said laughing, tears coming to her eyes. "Aah, he looked so cute!"

The minutes passed as the two amused themselves with the mental image, and soon after Motoko had changed into her dress in her room; after kicking a slightly drunken Kitsune out. With the light purple and somewhat elegant dress on, Motoko knelt and look in the mirror. The face staring back was nothing unusual. Short, black hair, and a young looking face. Though her eyes seemed different; they were deeper, somehow, almost blank due to her own conflicting and confusing thoughts.

"Could it be..." Motoko said quietly to empty space. "Could it be...that I'm developing feelings for other...women?" Her hand touched her lips, and her mind replayed her dream, over and over. Each time she recalled Kanako's touch, she felt a small shiver up her spine and she realized something.

She had lost what interest she had in Keitaro. She was now in love with his sister, Kanako.

"No! It..It can't be!" She said aloud, her face turning red as she herself knew there was little point denying it. "What will Tsuroko think?! What will everyone here think!? But..worst...How will I tell Kanako!?" It was a Keitrao-like moment, as she flailed on the floor, thinking as hard as she could what to do next. She stopped suddenly when she heard voiced downstairs.

"Oh, hey...You're erm...What was it again?" Said Kitsune, once again forgetting the name.

"It's Haitani! Ha-I-Ta-Ni! Remember it for once!!" He replied. "Anyway, can you tell Motoko I'm here?"

Motoko appeared on the stairs, as if on cue, and nodded slightly to her 'date'.

"H-hello" She said, nervous despite herself. "Um..are you ready to go?"

"Of course! Said Haitani, bowing in a gentleman-like fashion when she drew closed. "You look brilliant"

Kitsune smiled a big grin, and went about her business as Motoko blushed from the compliment.

"Shall we?" Said Haitani, offering his hand to her. She clutched it nervously, feeling smaller than she was.

"O-oh...Erm..Okay!" She said, and the two of them walked off into the distance.

Kitsune watched them leave, grinning her grin still.

"Aaah! My little Motoko has finally grown up!" She said loudly, though there was nobody at the house. "Hmm, but who'd have thought! She likes Kanako!"  
She turned away from the departing sun, and flipped on the T.V.

"Aah well, it's none of my business! Now, I wonder if my horse came in today?"


End file.
